User talk:Nagumo baby
Archive * [[User_talk:Nagumo baby/Archive_1]] * [[User talk:Nagumo baby/Archive_2]] ''"The man who defeated Dracula for the first time." '' ''—Description'' '''Trevor C. Belmont''' (known as '''Ralph C. Belmondo''' in Japanese) is the main protagonist of [[Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse]] and the [[Pachislot Akumajo Dracula]] series. He also appears in [[Castlevania: Curse of Darkness]] and its [[Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Manga|manga]] adaptation as a supporting character. He is a descentdant of [[Leon Belmont|Leon]], and was feared by the populance because of his powers. Therefore, the Belmont family lived outside of society. '' Akumajou Densetsu instruction manual. Konami. 1989. p.3, 4, 5, 6. RC-845.'' Conception and Design Trevor first debuted in Castlevania III for the [[Nintendo Entertainment System]], where he was designed by T. Fujimoto and I. Urata. His subsequent appearances were designed by [[Ayami Kojima]]. Kojima depicted Trevor with Bishōnen-style art. In his debut appearance, Trevor differs from Kojima's design of the character. Three different pieces depicting Trevor were made, but with some slight differences. Trevor's appearance on the Japanese box cover of the game was modeled after actor David Arquette. His attire was based on [[Simon Belmont]]'s appearance from the original [[Castlevania]]. His design from the American and European covers closely matches this appearance. Trevor is depicted with the same outfit in the Japanese manual, but his hair is brown instead of blonde. Kojima's depiction dropped the barbaric design and went with a completely different look. Story ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' and ''Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III'' In Wallachia, during the year 1476, the populance became disturbed when monsters, who had until that point only been talked about in legend, started to appear in populated areas. According to rumors, they were commanded by a mysterious Count in black known as [[Dracula]]. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.19,20,21,22.'' Viewing the situation with great concern, the Eastern Orthodox Church sent out their troops to subdue to the threat. Because he was suspected to be a vampire, a secret team was deployed to find and defeat Dracula. ''Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1476: Castlevania Dracula's Curse.'' After receiving no word from Wallachia for some time, the Pope turned to the Belmont family as a last resort. Trevor Belmont stepped forward to end the oppression of Wallachia. He was a descentdant of [[Leon Belmont|Leon]], and was feared by the populance because of his powers. Therefore, the Belmont family lived outside of society. ''Akumajo Densetsu opening crawl. Konami. 1989.'' During his journey, Trevor gathered many allies that would join him in his fight against Dracula. The first was a rebel fighter known as [[Grant Danasty]], who had been turned into a demon by Dracula, and had been placed at the [[Clock Tower]] as a guard. ''Akumajo Dracula Pachislot III Offical Website. Konami. 2012. Story section.'' After Trevor defeated his demon form, Grant turned back into a human and joined him as an ally. The second companion was the witch [[Sypha Belnades]]. She was part of the hunting party formed by the Church to take on Dracula. Because the people of Wallachia were known to be afraid of witches, Sypha had disguised herself as a man in order to move around without concern. ''Castlevania Judgment. Konami. 2009. Story Mode. Character: Sypha Belnades. Ending.'' She was eventually captured by a [[Cyclops]] and was turned into a statue. After Trevor managed to put an end to the monster, she was freed of her petrification, and decided to go along with him. The last ally to join was [[Alucard]], Dracula's son. He did not agree with his father's actions, and decided to stop him. However, he realised that he was not strong enough to do this alone, and decided to search for an ally that could help him. When Trevor came across Alucard, he was promptly challenged to a duel. After Trevor emerged victorious, Alucard told him it was a test to measure his abilities. Together, the four heroes fought their way to Dracula's [[Throne Room]]. Through their combined efforts, they managed to subdue him. After the fight, they watched the Castle crumble at a nearby mountain cliff. All the monsters disappeared alongside with Dracula, and Wallachia was a rest. From that point on, the Belmont family became a honored and respected presence in the region. ''Akumajo Densetsu ending.'' Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Several years after Dracula's downfall, a cult of worshippers who still remained began stirring. Notes